Better Than Me
by Zuriyan
Summary: Vegeta and Kakarott are training for the first time in ages and Goku gets his butt kicked. Feelings start to arise, feelings like guilt... and lust, they wind up confronting one another. Kinda plotless and lame. [Yaoi, Lemon, VXG, GXV hinted RXV.]


A/N: Beware! It's me again! Back with another of my perverted Dragonball Z fics! people run screaming Ok, we have a story where Vegeta and Kakarott train, of course Vegeta is trying to prove to himself that he is better than the earth's hero. But deep down, he doesn't really want to be better, because if he's the best ... oops, i shouldn't tell you what happens! This is a fast fic, so don't blame me if it isn't all that good, I wrote it in like a day or something.

Read and review people, All flames shall be used to add to the GIANT bonfire at my party in a few weeks!

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, violence, character harm, bloooood, out of character-ness, swearing (a fair bit of it) and well... lots of lemonny ness.

Disclaimer: A disclaimer is the author's proof that they don't own something so that lawyers cant bend them over for writing a stupid little fanfiction about characters that aren't theirs. Oh you mean you want me to write one? Yeah ok, I don't own DragonballZ or it's characters... I do however own their sex and this story and all of it's situations! BWAHAHAAAA! Enjoy!

Better Than Me 

"You're getting slow Kakarott!" A cocky voice uttered from the darkness, followed by the sound of cracking knuckles. "I would be ashamed to call myself Sayajin if I were you." The voice continued, afterwards the sound of approaching footsteps began echoing. Jagged light flickered for a moment, throwing the scene into high relief. There was a tall, dark haired man, his back pressed against the rock wall of a steep cliff, his hands held before him in a defensive pose. He was half-dressed; the pants that he wore were almost ready to fall off his well-toned body, the orange fabric almost useless for hiding his nakedness.

The other male was shorter and slightly more conservative. His obsidian eyes held a dangerously sadistic look, and he too was holding his hands out, though it was obvious that it was not a defensive gesture, this man meant business. His clothing consisted of a navy blue spandex bodysuit that clung to every dip and curve of his masculine body, white gloves, and matching boots. The bodysuit had a few tears in the fabric, but it was still perfectly serviceable, unlike the clothing of his rival, whose pants would never make it through the wash. The second light flashed, a boom of thunder sounding as it did so.

"I'm not getting slow." Muttered the taller male, hie eyebrow raised quizzically. "You just got faster." Goku said, looking at his friend with awe in his eyes. "A hellava lot faster." The shorter male paused, a confused expression passing over his face.

"Hmm… in this form maybe. However, we shall see when we both up the tempo." Golden light burst from both of the men, casting strange shadows over the landscape, giving each of the warriors an ethereal appearance, as if they were heroes of the classical era.

Without warning, the taller of the two flew directly at his rival, a fist ready. An arm caught the thrown punch, easily pushing the heavier male aside, a kick aimed at his side. The two began battle, throwing punches and kicks, blocking the other's blows and trying to turn it into an advantage. Each moment there was a thump that would have broken a normal human's bones, but it did not even seem to hurt the super Sayajins. Instead, it seemed to drive them further, attacking with more ferocity. It was clear after a few minutes of faster than the eye fighting that the smaller man was faster, he was landing more blows than he was receiving, and after a moment, the wall was almost at his taller friend's back again.

"Hold." The almost naked man said taking a firm hold of the leg that would have ended his life a split second later. The golden light disappeared, leaving them both in darkness, heavy breathing the only sound that echoed around the foot of the tall stone cliffs. "Told ya."

A grunt and then the sound of clicking fingers. "Stage 2." The cocky prince said backing off slightly and bringing the golden light back around his body. His brown black hair flickered then transformed white, as his onyx eyes changed to a beautiful aquamarine colour. Golden light dissipated, leaving him in darkness; somehow, he managed to glow from within, the illumination only managing to light his body, not his surroundings. Kakarott wiped his bleeding lip and did the same, his light glowing slightly more powerfully than the smaller Sayajin's.

Once again, the battle started without any warning, superhuman speed breaking the sound barrier with sonic booms at every other second. Fist clashed with arm, foot hit leg, and its exact duplicate met each blow, as if they were mirroring one another in a perfectly rehearsed ballet. Then a fist clashed with a face and one of the fighters hit the ground in an almighty crash.

Once again, Prince Vegeta had proved that he was faster.

"Get up Baka." The haughty Sayajin said, landing a few feet away and dropping his power to what was normal for him, a constant state of tensed muscles. No light resonated from his body showing his superpowers. He looked over the edge of the small crater and saw his rival laying sprawled on his back, his leg at an awkward angle, no light shone from him either.

A small moan left the heavily bleeding lips of the taller male, and he tried to pull himself back up to standing, but it was no good, his leg would not take the strain. "Ve… ge… ta…ah!" The badly wounded man growled, pulling himself to a sitting position instead. Slowly, the prince floated to his rival's side, looking him over with concern showing in his once again black eyes.

"You have sensu?" asked the royal, leaning over to inspect the leg closer.

"No. You blew them up before. When you hit me with that huge blast," answered the heavily bleeding third class. For a moment, the smaller man looked almost ashamed. The leg didn't look too good; both of the bones of his shin had been broken, the foremost was sticking right through the skin, leaking blood. It looked really painful.

"Ah. Then we shall have to do this the old-fashioned way. Hold still Kakarott." The prince said, powering up quickly. "Relax." After tearing the already ruined material of the gi pants, he placed his hands either side of the broken bone. The taller man looked pale, his breathing shallow as he tried to loosen his incredibly tense muscles. There was a squishing, almost snapping sound as Vegeta pulled on the broken halves, making them match up as the weaker male screamed in pain.

"Oh gods! That fucking HURT!" Earth's protector growled from between clenched teeth. Vegeta smirked, using the shreds of orange material to bind the leg and keep the bleeding under control.

"Next time remember not to get hit." He said, his pride giving him an almost arrogant air. Obsidian eyes clouded, the prince feeling slightly taken aback, his father had spoken exactly the same words, what felt like aeons ago. A flash of lightning lit the area, showing the pain of loss on the fallen prince's face.

"'Geta? What's wrong?" concern and pain was in each syllable spoken by the earth raised Sayajin.

"Nothing." The prince snapped, standing up and offering his hand to his wounded rival. "We should get you back to the woman. It's already three hours after we said that we would be back, besides," a smirk that was lost to the darkness. "The woman can cook, and there is a medical pod at her place."

"Ok." Goku said, allowing Vegeta to pull him into the air. "Should I use Instant Transmition?" The prince rolled his eyes, yet another expression wasted on the darkness.

"Yes Kakarott. You -" a strange whooshing sensation interrupted the prince's sentence as they arrived in the Brief's kitchen.

"-do that." He finished, clutching his stomach as it caught up to him. "Woman!" The royal called, supporting the taller male as best he could. He turned around and found himself face to bosom with the woman whom he had paired with. "Ah there you are."

"Vegeta?" the blue haired woman asked, looking at her bleeding friend with suspicion.

"Yes?" He sighed, detecting a fight approaching.

"Take him to the medical room, and put him in a tank. Don't make me do it while I am cooking for you guys." She said, waving her wooden spoon menacingly.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he does it!" Kakarott said cheerfully, waving his sore arms to diffuse the situation. Bulma huffed then turned her back on the two Sayajins.

"Good."

Without warning, they were in the medical unit, the taller Sayajin still draped clumsily over his friend's shoulders. The prince manoeuvred the larger man into a chair and rubbed his temples, his eyes closed as a headache throbbed painfully in his temples.

"What's up Vegeta?" The earth's saviour asked, running his clumsy hands over his own broken leg.

"Quit asking me that. There isn't anything wrong." The prince snapped, walking over to the regeneration pod and fiddling with the dials. "Strip." He said nodding to Kakarott's torn pants.

"Uh… I can't exactly… do that." Replied the slightly embarrassed Sayajin, he gestured his broken leg. The prince growled and stalked over to his rival. Grabbing a firm hold of the orange material, he pulled back, literally tearing the third-class warrior from his pants. A small blush tinted the usually tanned features of the royal as it was made immediately obvious that the earth raised Sayajin was not wearing underwear.

With slight difficulty, the blushing smaller man helped his rival into the healing tank, securing the mask over the black haired male's face and removing the unneeded bandage. "Get to sleep Baka. Believe me, setting bones while you are awake in there is painful," muttered the prince bitterly. A smile crossed the optimistic male's face, and his eyes closed as the strange slimy liquid washed over his muscular body.

Vegeta watched his rival for a few minutes before leaving the room, a strange knot in his stomach. He knew that he would need some rest himself later, as much as he had ignored it; Kakarott was not as weak as he had been saying. The stupid Baka had landed a few good hits, and the prince had a splitting headache.

A shower. That's what he needed.

The sore royal wandered into the bathroom nearby the medical unit, knowing full well that Kakarott would be fully healed in less than half an hour. Plenty of time to shower. White gloves rested on the bathroom sink, revealing bruised fists that gently massaged each other before removing the tight fitting spandex bodysuit.

A moan left the royal lips as he slid beneath the hard water pressure. It was almost as good as getting the woman to massage him. Of course, the woman never did anything but bitch at him now. Something that he had grown ever so tired of, it almost made him want to move into Kakarott's house… almost. Moving beneath the water, he positioned himself so that the jets were pressing hard into the tense muscles of his right shoulder, then left, then his lower back. Gentle moans escaped his throat at random intervals as the water played over his sore body.

Images of the woman pressing her small hands into the places she seemed to know hurt began to play out in the prince's sex starved mind. Soon, the combination of the erotic thoughts, the warm water, and the six months without a good fuck worked their way to an almost painful state of arousal. Without even thinking about it, Vegeta slid his hand over himself, closing his eyes as he imagined the woman's smile as she gently sucked on his length, somehow getting the whole thing down her throat without choking. A moan, louder than the rest escaped the prince's lips as she sucked harder, pulling him deep, and then letting him slide till she was only sucking on the tip. Je_sus_ He missed her sex… the taste of her lips, the feel of her depth, wrapped around his arousal, only just managing to take him entirely. He scraped bottom each time he plunged within her.

But not anymore. Now all she seemed to care about was fighting him.

With surprisingly soft hands, the warrior lathered soap over his body, twitching as the foam slipped down his warm body, his mind imagining it was her tongue. The images were harder to control as precious willpower began to slip from his fingers. Release was imminent, approaching quickly, speeding up with each touch of his body.

The image had changed, but the prince was too far gone to notice or care as he leant back against the shower wall, his hand pumping furiously. Imagined lips had joined his, and a calloused hand had replaced the woman's soft, feminine ones, knowing exactly what felt good, and doing it. Teeth bit into his shoulder, black hair thrown into the prince's face. There was a tightening in his balls, and he threw his head back, making eye contact with an imaginary image of his rival.

"Fffffuck," the royal hissed, spilling his seed over the tiled floor. The hot water washed the sticky liquid down the drain.

"Well fuck me." The prince said his usually cocky voice slightly breathless. "What the fuck was that all about?" He asked himself, cracking his knuckles and switching the shower off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, retrieving his clothing at the same time.

Barefoot and almost naked, the prince walked to the medical chambers and watched the floating form of Kakarott. A tingle crossed his warm skin at the sight of his fellow Sayajin, the last pureblood of his race. In an effort to quiet his no longer limp member, the prince walked over to the pod's status screen and read his rival's vitals. Everything was good… in fact better than he was before the fight, a truly Sayajin attribute.

"Kakarott." The prince growled, a small blush of guilt crossing his regal face. "Why can't I kill you!" The royal asked with his lip curling as he turned and stormed from the room. The question went unanswered.

A groan escaped the lips of the fallen prince. He was bored, tired, sore, and incredibly horny. It was a normal thing for Vegeta to crawl within himself at these moments, but he was too tired to do anything. For once, not even food sustained his interests as he flopped onto the bed that he had made himself in the attic for when the woman was threatening to kick him out again. It was large, sturdy, and soft, dressed in crimson silk with the royal crest carved by hand into the rough backboard.

Onyx eyes closed as he crawled between the gentle sheets, the towel left on the floor to rot in peace. "I hate you." He whispered to the memory of his father, a smirk crossing his face as he thought about what the King would have said to such a remark. Probably would have just sent him to his room… as per usual.

"Well now I don't live under your roof, so quit with the rules father dear. I live with the woman, and she already sends me to my room. Or, to be more specific … the couch." A dark look passes over the prince's regal face, then the young man let sleep claim him, purring at the back of his throat… a sound that, if one weren't listening, could be misinterpreted as a growl.

The scent of food awoke the sleeping prince, though he refused to open his eyes, instead clinging stubbornly to his dream. When the attic's door opened, and footsteps approached, a classic snarl crossed his face as he sat up. Kakarott approached, wearing only a towel, though his arms were laden with piles and piles of food, a twinkle in his semi-permanently happy face.

"Yes?" the royal asked, looking at the approaching Sayajin with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Food for the strongest in the universe!" said the earth's protector happily, nodding to his arms which were almost weighed down with the small mountain of food.

"Hmm…" the smaller man said, moving aside slightly to allow room for the piles of food and Kakarott to sit on his huge bed. He patted the empty space with an un-gloved hand and cracked his knuckles. The taller Sayajin sat on the bed, spreading the plates out around them both.

"Bulma cooks pretty good." The earth raised Sayajin said around his mouthful, the prince merely shrugged, spooning more rice elegantly into his own mouth.

"She uses that new … that thing she made. It's a cooker machine thing. It cooks a lot better than she ever did. I earned a week on the couch after I told her that though." He said, tearing the leg off a roasted chicken and taking fast, but delicate bites from its flesh.

"Hn. Master Roshi should get him one of those, the cooking there is murder." Goku said with a laugh. He watched his prince eat with fascination. Vegeta ate at an alarmingly fast rate, though he seemed to do it with a grace and poise that the larger Sayajin wouldn't be able to replicate if he were trying.

"I still have to verify that 'strongest in the universe' comment. Unless you meant both of us, then I would have to agree." The older Sayajin said, reaching for a bowl of noodles. His rival shrugged, unable to talk because of his mouthful of fish, he swallowed.

"You beat me fair and square. I was unable to fight." Vegeta blinked, his mouth open as he stared at the taller man.

"You can't be serious." He said, seeming to have forgotten about the food that was halfway to his mouth.

"Yeah, I am. You knocked me good." The third class said, tearing the meat off his chicken with his hands.

"No. How can you not care?" asked the prince, his whole image of Goku slanted and unreal. "You lost the fight… you lost to me. And you don't care?" the message didn't seem to sink in, his mind refused to accept the fact that a Sayajin would not care about being defeated.

"You deserve to be the greatest; you are the prince of all Sayajins. This if you haven't yet realised, consists of you and me. All that remains of our mighty race is two fighters, and there's nothing we can do about it. So if you best me that is a good thing." He said, chewing slowly. Vegeta growled.

"I did notice that," the prince replied quietly, focussing on his food. "I am alone on a planet filled with aliens. Do you know what that is like Kakarott? Knowing that there is no way you can go home, knowing that there is nobody on the entire planet who speaks your native language, celebrates the same holidays, or worships the same gods that you do?" the question hung in the air.

"Iie. I know nothing of your pain. But I thought that you wanted to defeat me… it was all you would think of last year." The taller male said, for once ignoring the food before him. It was the prince's turn to shrug he raised his shoulders in a distinctly human gesture.

"Hai. I still want to defeat you, but…" a pregnant pause as the brunette contemplated his words. "That wasn't a proper defeat, you still had fight in you…, and I barely broke a sweat." The black haired man shrugged.

"I know. Nevertheless, a defeat is still a defeat. You kicked my butt, and broke my leg Vegeta. I am weaker than you." The larger man said quietly, his voice was almost hopeful, as if he needed to hear his prince's acceptance. The brunette shook his head, catching the third class warrior's eyes with his own.

"But Kaka-" a finger on his lips stopped his speech, sending strange tingles down his body.

"I need you to take the title. I don't want to be the strongest Geta. I want to be a normal Sayajin. You want the glory, you want to make our ancestors proud… you are the one." Sparking onyx eyes looked into the black holes of the prince's optics. The finger slid away, and the gaze left, focussing instead on the food before them.

Once again, Vegeta began to eat, though this time it was slowly, thoughtfully. 'Kami! What is wrong with me? Why can't I kill him?' His mind asked. 'Because you need him. He is what keeps you going. He gives you purpose.' The other half of his mind answered.

"I did beat you up pretty good though eh?" the prince said slowly, finishing his noodles without even tasting them. His hands rubbed his temples again as the headache returned. Goku looked at his prince with concern.

"Hai, and you barely got hurt…" he answered slowly, inspecting the pained look in the royal's eyes. "You sure you're alright?" the prince shot a warning glance at the younger male.

"Stop asking me that! I am alright-" a finger on his lips once again silenced him. Shivers ran up and down the spine of the short royal as the younger man cupped his chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"Vegeta, my prince, tell me what is the matter." The voice of the Hero was low, husky, and compelling, his onyx eyes warm and compassionate. They brought dampness to the elder man's own dark optics, unable to pull away.

"I…" he broke the eye contact as a tear slipped unwanted from the shadowed orbs. " Can't hate you." He finished finally. The taller male sat still for a moment, still gently holding the pointed chin in his hand.

"'Geta… I…" the younger was at a loss for words. He had hoped for many nights that the prince would no longer hate him … but now that the night had finally come… he did not know what to say. Therefore, he didn't say, he did.

With gentleness that betrayed his strength, he leant forward and kissed his prince.

Vegeta's eyes widened, the pupils contracted to a tiny size before relaxing as he accepted the kiss, even deepening it for a few short seconds.

"Kakarott! Why – what – I don't – You're married!" The prince stuttered, breaking the kiss and looking incredibly indignant. After a moment, the look became more sadistic as the third class stuttered and looked ashamed. "Besides. I'm the Godsdamned PRINCE! You do not kiss me. I kiss you! That is the way it should be, and the way it always will be from now on!" He said with a grin. None too gently, the prince pulled the hero in for another kiss, their tongues both lashing at one another's mouths. There was no holding back now; their battle had once again started, Vegeta proving that he was the more dominant. The smaller male had now forgotten his headache; instead, there was another ache that he was worried about, one quite lower in fact.

"Vegeta…" the hero moaned, breaking the kiss for air purposes only. " What will I tell my-" The words were stopped as a tongue entered his mouth, literally stealing the sentences end.

"Nothing. She does not have to know. Nobody has to know." The prince says forcefully, bodily rolling himself on top of the larger man. An uncharacteristically sadistic smile crosses the good man's face, almost startling the royal Sayajin. "And I suggest that we both go to my gravity chamber before this continues too much further."

"I guess that could be fun…," the younger said, bringing his arm up and placing two fingers on his forehead. A second later, Vegeta was standing up, resting against the fridge in his gravity chamber. Vegeta smirked and sunk his teeth deeply into the hero's ear lobe, bringing forth a startled yelp from the larger male. "Oh… that hurt!" the black haired man said, pulling a mock hurt look.

"But it felt good did it not?" the brunette asked, thrusting his hips upward so as to rub his member over the younger man's own throbbing loins. A moan was the only response. "You are mine." The prince growled, digging his fingers deeply into his new toy's back, causing red lines to run over the tight muscles. Kakarott nodded in response and harshly kissed the prince's neck, laving it with his tongue, but always moving downward. A hiss of approval escaped from between clenched teeth as teeth gently grazed the dip in his shoulder, and then continued across the collarbone. Sensuously swirling his tongue in the ditch between his lover's collarbones, the hero continued to conduct his ministrations, following the dips and curves of the well-muscled chest, trying to elicit moans from the older man. First one nipple, then the other fell victim to the earth raised Sayajin's mouth, causing the prince to hiss still further and arch his back to his rival.

"Vegeta… I thought you hated me." The younger man asked, nipping the taught flesh before him.

"Nnngh… but I could not – oh Kakarott – how could I hate you?" He asked, grabbing a handful of the younger man's hair and pulling him upwards. "Never… could stay mad." Vegeta said, taking deep breaths and forcing the younger man to the bed over in the corner… second option for when the woman was mad. With a grimace at the thought, Vegeta climbed on top. "Did you ever hate me?" He asked, kissing the exposed neck before him.

"When you threatened the earth's existence. Yeah." The hero said, running his calloused hand over the prince's firm buttocks and running a finger around the round scar that was once a tail. Without allowing the younger man to continue talking, the royal slid three fingers into his mouth, moistening them.

"Really…" he asked, removing his fingers after judging them slick enough.

"Not really _hate _– Oh Vegeta!" the younger screamed, feeling two fingers press themselves within him. After a second, the hero relaxed, instead kissing the prince's sweet lips.

"You can't hate me." He whispered sadistically, sliding a third finger into Kakarott's tight opening. "I'm the best. You said it yourself." Vegeta hissed, scissoring all three fingers and smirking as his pet arched in ecstasy.

"Nnngh… true." The younger male said, spreading his legs in the attempt to draw more inside him. "More…" he mewled, pathetically bucking his hips.

"Say the magic words…," the prince said, feeling his ki begin to surge as arousal once again began to overpower his mind. Goku simply moaned loudly, raising his own ki level. "Go on… say them." The royal drawled, raising the heat in his hand with ki.

"PLEASE FUCK ME!" the younger screamed, spreading his legs as wide as they could, his arousal prominently displayed. Vegeta needed no more prompting, withdrawing his fingers to a whimper of protest. A sadistic smirk returned and he thrust himself viciously within the earth's saviour, hilting himself inside the younger male. Goku arched so far his back protested and flickers of gold began to appear in the hero's hair.

"Come on Kakarott… show me what you can do." The prince growled, thrusting harder into his rival, raising his own power level to match the earth raised Sayajin's. "Come on…" The bed began to groan as the tempo once again increased, the back of the bed slamming into the wall with each thrust.

"Stage 2…" the younger forced out, allowing his ki to explode outwards as his orgasm drew tauntingly close, the strong legs of the earth's saviour wrapped around the slender waist of the Sayajin prince, drawing his length in further. The prince raised his own level to match his new lover's and one hand grabbed a firm hold of the aching arousal before him. Kakarott's ki surged still further at the touch, and his hair began to lengthen, falling over the bed as his mind left his body and he shot his seed over their chests, adding more wetness to their already sweat slicked bodies. Without thinking about it, without controlling it, the younger man flipped over, climbing on top and enforcing his dominance on the shorter Sayajin.

"Stage 3." He growled, controlling his muscles to caress the prince's member, coaxing it to the edge. One hand found the tail spot and massaged forcefully, causing the elder male to scream in pleasure and arch back. "You're MINE." Kakarott growled, biting the salty flesh before him, lapping at the sweat-slicked skin. Vegeta just screamed his release as he came forcefully within the clenching muscles of the Sayajin ass.

"Correction. You're mine." The prince said, reaching up through his ecstatic fog long enough to disengage from the tight opening and sink his teeth into the neck before him. Blood washed into the prince's mouth, rich thick and coppery, the natural Sayajin aphrodisiac. Kakarott howled with a mixture of pleasure and pain as he felt the teeth dig into his neck, his fingers digging deeply into the royal muscles before letting his head hang in pure elation.

"Fuuuck…" he growled, running his fingers up to his own mouth and slicking up the digits with an expert tongue. A moment later, Vegeta was arching again, first one finger, then two deeply imbedded within his own opening. "Can I keep you?" the younger Sayajin asked, sliding a third within as he leant down to kiss the velvet lips of the prince.

"No." Vegeta answered, spreading his legs wide in acceptance. The third level super Sayajin nodded, a feral grin dancing over his face before he brutally plunged within the prince's awaiting ass.

"Done this before?" The younger male asked, leaning over to nibble on the neck before him.

"Ask no questions…" The prince whispered, wrapping his legs around his rival's waist and pulling him further within. A grunt of acceptance escaped the surging hero, his teeth teasing the pleasure spot on the salty neck before him. "Hear no lies…," the royal whispered, almost inaudibly. The golden haired super Sayajin 3 thrust in hard, hitting the euphoric spot deep within the prince, causing the beautiful male to call his name and arch his back, even as tears slowly began to form in his eyes.

Moments later, Kakarott released himself deeply within the prince, growling as he bit the neck of the royal. Vegeta knew what it was that had just happened, but the consequences would have time to haunt him later… for now, he had to wait here, wallowing in the afterglow of sex, and try to work out a way to fix the wall where the bed had almost gone straight through. At the best of times, Vegeta did not cheer up after sex… he instead mulled down, brooding about what he could have done better… what would have made the moment last longer. It didn't make him dread sex; all it did was make him try harder. But this time was different, the motions were good, the timing was good… he had enjoyed it. But there was something making him dread leaving the room… making him dread re-awakening the sleeping Kakarott.

The Sayajin had awoken inside Goku.

It almost scared Vegeta how similar Kakarott was to Radditzu. His ex lover… his dead lover. Killed at the hands of the very earthling that he had just slept with… it was not quite right. Though there was no trouble with the marking process he had just taken on, he still felt as though some part of him had just dome something incredibly wrong. To do what he had just done was to accept the fact that Radditz was never coming back.

Moreover, Vegeta was not sure whether he wanted to admit that he wanted him back.

End


End file.
